Feliz Año nuevo
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Fudou reflexiona acerca de como quiere comenzar el nuevo año . Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Feliz año nuevo

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Fudou x Kidou

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 18/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Feliz año nuevo**_  
(Fudou Akio x Kidou Yuuto)_

31 de diciembre, vaya día de locos, no es para menos si es fin de año y todo el mundo quiere estar con la familia ¿Cómo lo sé? Por que ayer intentamos conseguir un vuelo rumbo a Japón para igualmente pasar el año nuevo con nuestra familia, la respuesta "Lo sentimos mucho los vuelos están llenos, que pase buena tarde, el siguiente por favor" ¿A quién se le ocurre que vamos a tener buena tarde si nos está diciendo que no podemos regresar a casa?, bola de incompetentes, bueno como sea regresamos al hotel y nuevamente "rogamos" que nos dieran habitación, todo estaba lleno pero el señor gerente no quería tirarnos a la calle así que nos dio el hospedaje, lastima, tuvimos que compartir cuarto y de verdad hubiera preferido dormir en la calle que compartir habitación con…Sakuma, fue la peor noche de mi vida.

Estar en la misma habitación que ese sujeto es…es como…sinceramente hasta yo me quedaría corto tratando de describirlo, simplemente es lo peor que te puede pasar, es la persona más insoportable que jamás he conocido, escuchen la gran idea que tuvo esta mañana, "¿Por qué no hacemos un intercambio?" ¿Un intercambio? Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído, no, esperen, lo más estúpido que he oído fue "Es una gran idea Sakuma", vaya que esa gente está loca, no sé cómo terminé aquí.

―y ¿Cómo le hacemos? ―preguntó confundido el capitán

―dejémoslo a la suerte ¿Te parece? ―decía el emo afeminado levantándose de su asiento―hagamos papelitos con los nombres, cada quien toma uno y el que le toque hay que darle regalo

―que buena idea Kaze―sonreía como idiota― ¿Todos están de acuerdo?

―si―se escuchó casi en coro, vaya que era una molestia, estaba a punto de salir de aquella habitación cuando alguien que entraba me detuvo

― ¿A dónde vas?

―a donde sea, odio estar aquí―me quejé empujándolo para que me dejara salir

―Kidou que bueno que llegas, hacemos papelitos para realizar un intercambio, ¿Quieres que ponga tu nombre?

―claro Endo―respondió sin soltarme de la chamarra―no puedes salir, está nevando

―eso no me importa―dije con indiferencia

― ¡listo!―vaya que escribe rápido el niño―ahora sí, los revolvemos y cada quien toma uno

―anda vamos―me dijo jalándome, ese día se ponía peor de lo que había empezado

Como si el hecho de que "El gran" Kidou Yuuto me jalara del brazo no era lo suficientemente humillante hicieron que frente a todos metiera mi mano a la bolsa y sacara el dichoso papelito

―bueno tienen hasta las 6 de la tarde para comprar el regalo―anunció el capitán

Si, las 6 de la tarde era el toque de queda aquel día, afuera estaba lleno de gente así que no querían que nos perdiéramos, bah como si fuéramos bebes, caminar por aquellas calles infestadas de gente, decoradas aun con adornos navideños, ver a todos pasar con prisa y a pesar de lo mal que les este yendo sonreír como si fueran miss universo me enfermaba.

No soy un amargado lo que pasa es que las fiestas de fin de año se han vuelto la excusa perfecta para ser hipócritas, no creo que toda esa gente este feliz de verdad, la tarde pasaba rápido, salí como si nada de un restaurante y nuevamente entre a las calles, sabía que debía volver pero sinceramente no tenía ganas de hacerlo, seguí caminando sin rumbo tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la familia y la felicidad de convivir todos juntos, hace tiempo que yo no convivía con nadie, no porque no lo hicieran sino porque las reuniones de mi familia no eran como las que pasan en las películas en donde te quedas con esa sensación linda, mis reuniones familiares estaban llenas de gritos y de regalos por obligación que todos querían abrir para criticar, tener que cenar en navidad con aquellas interminables platicas en donde se decían lo bueno que había sido ir a vivir lejos unos de los otros "sería un martirio el tener que estar así todo el año" era la frase con la que el silencio llegaba, no me gustaba pero debía escucharlo, hacerme a la idea de que jamás sentiría aquel calor en mi pecho, que jamás daría una sonrisa sincera ni recibiría un regalo con la misma intensión, tener que esperar el año nuevo sentado en la azotea, solo, como siempre, me había cansado de esperar tantas veces, fueron años los que espere con ansia el mes de diciembre esperando que alguna vez fuera de una manera distinta pero nunca lo fue, crecí y deje de creer que eso pasaría, me volví igual que ellos, hipócrita, solitario.

Metí las manos a mis bolsillos, hacia frio, nevaba y yo no traía guantes, fue entonces cuando sentí entre mis manos el papelito que me había tocado, aun cerrado, no quería involucrarme en esas cosas, la curiosidad me gano, ya saben cómo es eso, lo saque y desdoble con cuidado, vaya suerte mía, Kidou Yuuto era el nombre en aquel papel que por cierto estaba mal escrito, el capitán debe prestar más atención a clase de español, de las 15 personas que me pudieron tocar ¿Por qué él?, lo hice bolita y lo arroje a la calle en donde rápidamente fue enterrado por los pequeños copos blancos que caían.

Era de noche, había perdido la cuenta de cuánto llevaba caminando metido en mis deprimentes pensamientos acerca de mi familia disfuncional, saqué mi celular para mirar la hora, 9:17 marcaba la pantalla con una fotografía del estadio en donde jugábamos de fondo, esta vez si iban a matarme.

― ¿Quién es el siguiente? ―preguntó el capitán sonriendo después de recibir su regalo por parte de Goenji

―de Kidou―grito Kazemaru con cara de querer matar a alguien― ¿Quién te tocó?

―Shuuya Goenji―respondió poniéndose de pie para ofrecer el regalo al goleador que apenas se había sentado―feliz año nuevo―dijo dándole un abrazo

Caminando por los muchos aparadores de camino al hotel tan solo mirando los adornos y lo que se podía mirar desde fuera, ¿Por qué regalar algo en año nuevo? Siempre pensé que era para recibir un regalo también pero ya no estaba muy seguro, las parejas tomadas de la mano, sonriendo, compartiendo regalos y aun mas estando felices, ¿Qué significaba dar un regalo?, no podía sacarme de la cabeza el intercambio, todos tendrían un regalo, menos él, tan solo porque yo no quise comprarle uno, era extraño pero esa no era la única razón, después de todo él era mi "novio" o algo parecido, ahora que lo pienso jamás me había importado cual era nuestra "relación" salíamos si pero… ¿Era mi novio?

Todo había comenzado con un beso, nuestros encuentros era frecuentes pero ninguno de los dos había dejado claro si podíamos llamarnos novio, ¿Y si lo era y no me había dado cuenta? Pero ¿Y si no lo era y lo decía? Quedaría como un idiota frente a él, ante a aquella persona que siempre, ante la gente, he tratado de sobrepasar, eso no me podía estar pasando, jamás me había puesto a pensar detenidamente eso y es que ¿Qué hacer?, me gusta estar con él, me gusta cuando me abraza, cuando me besa, me gusta su sonrisa, sus ojos, esos que me deja ver cada noche que pasamos recostados en su cama, todo eso me ha hecho difícil el seguir fingiendo que no me gusta ante la gente, que tan solo somos amigos de una manera extraña, me cuesta alejarme cada vez que alguien está por descubrirnos , el tener que mirar hacia otro lado en un entrenamiento para no perder los estribos cada vez que Goenji o Sakuma se le acercan pero lo que cuesta más trabajo es decirle que me gusta, que lo quiero y que lo quiero solo para mi, nunca he sido bueno con esas cosas, es lo que más odio de mí.

Sentado en la banqueta de la calle solo pensando, mirando a las personas caminar sonriendo, platicando acerca de los propósitos para el año que se aproximaba, sonreí en mis adentros, ¿Cómo pensar en salir con alguien si no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría conmigo?, no tenía ni la menor idea de que haría al salir de la concentración del equipo, seguro que ir a mi casa, con la misma familia que tanto odio, haciendo las mismas cosas, saliendo con la misma gente, sin pensar que abra mas allá, ¿Por qué todos tenían sueños? ¿Por qué yo no?, la respuesta era muy simple, porque yo no quería, tan solo era eso, todos piden y sueñan cosas que saben que nunca tendrán pero…aun así lo hacen, tener esa idea en la mente hace que sigas adelante, tan solo tenía que pensar ¿Que es lo que quiero?, lo que todo mundo quiere, dinero, ser reconocido, viajes, casas…eso no servía, tenía que pensar algo mas…profundo, ¿Qué es lo que quería?, seguir estudiando, encontrar un trabajo y salir de la casa de mis padres lo más rápido posible, salir de la calle en donde todos me conocen y me miran con temor, aquella en donde aprendí a ser todo lo que odio, ¿Para qué?, para demostrarles a aquellos que siempre me han juzgado que yo puedo llegar más alto que ellos, que yo no soy lo que piensan, no soy un vago, un maleducado, un cretino, para poder mirarlo sin sentirme inferior, se que él está conmigo aun sabiendo cómo soy pero sé también que este no soy yo, no lo hago por él, lo hago por mí, pero me encantaría que estuviera a mi lado cuando eso suceda, ha hecho que me dé cuenta de muchas cosas y que mi actitud comience a cambiar, él me ha hecho estar por primera vez feliz.

―bien ¿A quién le toco darle regalo a Kidou?

―a Fudou―contestó un poco tímido el de parche―pero no está

―a mí me tocó darle regalo a Fudou así que ¿Por qué no te quedas tu con él?

―no creo que el regalo de Fudou me guste―respondió sonriendo el de goggles

―no sabía que regalarle así que compre algo neutral, seguro que a ti también te gustara―dijo entregándole la bolsa y dándole un abrazo ―si no te gusta exígele tu regalo―dijo separándose de él con todo divertido

― ¿A Fudou? ―preguntó riendo Sakuma―te recomiendo que mejor te quedes con el regalo

Yo puedo hacerlo, debo dejar mi orgullo de lado y decirle…decirle que lo quiero, no sé qué carajo hago aquí sentado, me levante rápidamente y corriendo seguí el camino, quería llegar al hotel y mirarle, corría por las calles con el riego de resbalar y caer con la nieve que ya caía en mas cantidad, a la gente no le hacía raro, varios hacían lo mismo, una luz cerca llamo mi atención, era una de las muchas tiendas que aún se encontraban abiertas, caminé más despacio al pasar por ese lugar, me quedé parado y mire hacia adentro donde algo llamo mi atención, un pequeño pingüinito de peluche con una apariencia bastante tierna, seguro que eso sería el perfecto regalo para él, entre después de dejar salir a como 15 personas, un molesto trabajador me ofreció una sonrisa y me dijo que si necesitaba algo cosa que ignore y camine hacia donde estaba aquel muñeco pero justo en el momento en que iba a tomarlo…alguien me empujó.

―oiga eso es mío―me quejé ante el golpe

―no lo creo muchachito, te aseguro que a mi nieto le encantara este monito

―lo siento mucho abuela pero es mío―dije tratando de quitarle el peluche―yo lo vi primero

―pero yo lo tome primero y eso es lo que cuenta

―no me haga quitárselo anciana

―inténtalo―dijo mientras me llamaba con la mano, vaya vieja loca no sabe con quién se ha metido

―Buenas noches―se despedía de todos el capitán

― ¿No esperaras el año nuevo? ―preguntó con curiosidad el velocista

―lo siento Kazemaru estoy muy cansado―respondió guiñándole el ojo

―tienes razón―reaccionó el peli azul―te acompaño

―esos dos son muy obvios―decía el de parche viendo aquella escena

―vaya que si―respondió riendo el de goggles―pero de cierta manera Endo tiene razón, ha sido un día agitado, es mejor que vayamos a descansar, mañana tenemos que viajar

―sí creo que eso sería lo mejor, por suerte dormiré solo hoy, Fudou aun no llega

―seguro que no tarda, de cualquier forma cierra la puerta del cuarto con seguro, si regresa regresara enojado y el asunto es contigo por la idea de la mañana

―increíble que se enoje por eso, es un amargado

―bueno entonces déjala abierta y arriésgate

―tienes razón, mejor la cierro, ya luego no podrá matarme por dejarlo afuera―sonrió―buenas noches Kidou

―Buenas noches Sakuma―dijo para después dirigirse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta

Ya era tardísimo, tenía que regresar al hotel, corría a toda velocidad pues tan solo faltaban unas cuantas calles, me dolía el costado y me costaba dar el paso pero sabía que debía seguir adelante, me caí pero me levante casi de inmediato, no podía detenerme, no ahora.

―Fudou ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? ―preguntó extrañado mientras abría la puerta de su habitación―los chicos te esperaban desde hace horas

―perdí mi reloj―dije fingiendo una sonrisa― ¿Puedo pasar? Es que Sakuma me dejo afuera

―y como no iba a hacerlo si ya no se sabe cuando llegas o no

―ándale Kidou, no puedes dejar que duerma en el pasillo, si no me abres no te daré tu regalo―amenacé enseñándole la bolsa, eso siempre funciona, sé que no aguanta la curiosidad, entré apenas pude cuando me dio el paso mientras me veía de arriba abajo.

―mira nada más como vienes ¿En dónde estabas?

―sonaste como mi madre―respondí sentándome en la esquina de la cama― ¿Cómo que en donde estaba? Fui por tu regalo nada más que tuve unos percances.

― ¿Te peleaste con un gato o qué? ―dijo sarcástico mientras sacaba el botiquín y se acercaba a mí

―más o menos, una anciana que no quería soltar el regalo

― ¿Te peleaste con una pobre anciana?

― ¿Pobre? Yo no sé que comen los ancianos en estos días, la viejita sabia kung fu y yo no sé qué cosas más, ¿Qué no ves como vengo?

― ¿Y cómo trajiste el regalo? ―preguntó curando mis heridas

―no lo sé, quizá le di lastima cuando me vio en el suelo

―vaya que eres idiota

―claro que no, yo soy perfecto, pero bueno no hablemos de eso―sonreí―mejor ábrelo anda

Ver su cara mientras abría aquella bolsa fue todo lo que yo necesitaba para saber que había hecho bien.

―qué lindo―dijo abrazándome muy fuerte―muchas gracias―terminó por darme un lindo beso en la mejilla

―me alegra que te gustara―dije acostándome en la cama, el se recostó junto a mí con su nuevo peluche y me abrazo―aplástale la pancita

Un gracioso "Te quiero" salió de la pequeña bocina del pingüinito haciendo que mi "Compañero" se sonrojara, recostados en la cama, su mano posada en mi pecho y la mía rodeándole el cuello sintiendo aquel calor que siempre quise sentir, sintiendo su tibio aliento pegado a mi cuerpo, en ese mismo instante supe lo importante que él era para mí, si no me apresuraba podría perderlo y eso no lo soportaría, no me levantaría si eso pasara.

―oye Kidou―hablé casi en susurro

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó sin moverse

― ¿Quieres ser mi novio? ―pregunté de la misma manera

Una sonrisa y un tímido "Si" hicieron que me emocionara, los segundos pasaban lento, la cuenta regresiva se escuchaba en el silencio de la habitación

―Feliz año nuevo―le dije despacio antes de hacer contacto con sus labios.

A veces parece que tengo muchos problemas, a veces mi vida parece muy complicada, me cuesta trabajo darme cuenta de que eso no interesa porque tengo a mi lado a personas que sin importar que estarán conmigo, él está conmigo, lo quiero y me hace feliz, a mi entender eso basta para olvidar lo horrible que es lo demás, tan solo hay que levantar la cabeza y comenzar el año de buena manera.


End file.
